


My take on a Bucky Barnes Bodyguard (sort of) AU

by mb_can_only_hope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_can_only_hope/pseuds/mb_can_only_hope
Summary: So, pretty much every Bucky fic writer has done their version of the Bodyguard AU with Bucky and I shall not be the exception.This'll probably be a slow-burn, soft fic where the OFC (Amelia) writes a very controversial article and thus receives huge backlash - not all of it positive, which is why she hires a security team, lead by one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Fluffines ensues.





	1. A Brief View Inside Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my work!  
> So, a couple of things:  
> 1\. I'm open to criticism, as long as it's constructive and not offensive. This is my first work and every opinion that could help me grow and write better stories is highly appreciated.  
> 2\. English is not my first language and I haven't spoken it (or really thought in) english for a while now, so bear with me please and let me know if there are phrases or sentences that are hard to understand.  
> 3\. I am aware that not everyone is going to like this, so please, if you don't like it, just don't read it.  
> 4\. I will try to make the story go in line with the whole MCU events, but it is likely that I will ignore or modify certain things I see fit to go along with my storyline. If there are some Tony stans reading this, I will most definitely modify his EG ending.  
> 5\. I SUCK at updating, so be aware that sometimes I'll upload 2 chapters in a row and suddenly I won't upload for months, sorry.  
> That's all from me - enjoy your reading!

_Snippet of a conversation between Amelia and Sergeant James Barnes_

“… so yeah, that’s pretty much it: my boyfriend died, I drowned myself in work to avoid submerging in all my pain, in that time I wrote a controversial article that angered a lot of people, to the point that now you have to be here, taking care of me”.

She wasn’t expecting an answer from him. In the past couple of weeks he’d been looking after her, she’s noticed he’s not much of a talker. It made sense, after everything he had been through. Hell, she would be worse than he is if for seventy years some organization controlled her and had no say whatsoever about her actions. Not everyone went through what Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes had, so she understood his silent demeanor. After receiving the threat, she knew she had to get a bodyguard and a stronger security system both at her house and her workplace. As serious as the situation was at the moment, she couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of having someone following her every step: someone who would spend their entire day around her ensuring there were no threats to her well-being. Someone willing to risk their life for hers if the moment required it to.

That last thought definitely did not put a smile on her face, and easily quiet all laughter, it was the only part that she did not like of the whole “I did something so controversial yet so brave” situation. She did not mind the attention, she liked it even, she enjoyed listening to people praise her achievements, and found herself amazed by how a simple publication could have such a repercussion given that she was not known outside of her work field. She’d never been on the spotlight before, so being in it now was certainly enjoyable. More people suddenly grew interested in the different documents she had written, on the investigations she had made, and the essays she had published. 

She moved a lot, in the past six years, she’s lived in three different countries. Only staying in each for approximately a year and a half, the rest of the time spent in vacationing around the world or visiting her home country and her family (which she did not do as often as she’d like, her relationship with them had been strained ever since she decided to travel the world and not stay at home, grow there, never going too far). That had never been the dream for her, she had always pictured herself going from one place to the other, moving from one group of people to the next, embracing one culture after the other and ending up being a mixture of all the places she had been exposed to, stained with all the colors thrown at her.

This time around, though, she would be breaking her record at staying in a country. It had been the longest period of time she has stayed in a country ever since she left her homeland. Two whole years and counting. With no ending date in the foreseeable future whatsoever. Or at least that’s what Sergeant Barnes said. "As long as there’s a threat, we’re staying here, without taking any unnecessary risks". She agreed, obviously. For her, it did not make sense to hire security to protect oneself and then just not listen to their advice. It was their job, so they knew better than anyone what should be done in order to stay safe.

Amelia thanked God, he or she, for having put his recommendation on top of all the ones she’d got. Working with Sergeant Barnes was a dream. He wasn't only a sight for sore eyes, but a great listener as well

She had been lying on her bed for a while now, not wanting to get up and face the world just yet. She was probably going to get out anytime soon though, she had already heard the Sarge making the smallest of noises outside, knowing he was there, already up and working while she was lying on her bed, doing nothing, made her feel embarrassed.

Wrapped in her blanket, looking like a human burrito, she walked out of her room, seeing the Sarge on her couch, a plate almost empty of cookies and some crumbs on the table. He had been working for her for three months now, and it had only been two weeks since he finally felt comfortable enough to give in to her countless invitations to make himself at home.

He had a plate with cookies she had baked last night, which, she assumed, he only dared to touch because of the note she left next to it, _“Mornin’ Sarge, you know you can help yourself with anything that there is in my fridge or the pantry, but since I know you’re still a bit shy – please have some of these if you want, I don’t mind at all. See u around noon. :)”_

\- G’mornin’ Sarge – she said as he dropped herself next to him on the couch – what are we watching?-  
\- I’ve just finished the one I assume you were watching last night and I was about to begin the third movie of that list you made me, “breakfast at Tiffany’s”.  
\- OHMY – she said as she stood up quickly, dropping her blanket on the floor and almost tripping as she began walking towards the kitchen – give me a minute, I’ll make some coffee and we’ll watch it together!  
\- I have just made some for myself so it’s probably still a bit warm, but knowing you, you’ll want that insane amount I left there nearly boiling so…  
\- I swear, Sarge, if you hadn’t such valid reasons to be as uncomfortable as you are with contact from other people, I’d be squeezing you like crazy – she screamed in a joyful tone.

A few minutes later, as she sat once again on the couch, with a huge mug of coffee and more cookies, the movie began and they spent whatever was left of the day like that: vegging out on the couch and making occasional trips to the kitchen, with little to no more sounds than the TV.

* * *

Chapter note: this is my first time posting on ao3 so I don't really know how to use it well just yet, please be patient!!


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Bucky narrates in this one. We see a tiny bit of his relationship with Sam and his day to day with Amelia. If you look closely, there are some not-so-subtle references related to the feelings that they are starting to develop

**2\. A Day in the Life**

\- Samuel, I don’t know how many times do I have to tell you: this is a special case. I usually am not like this with my clients – annoyed but at the same time amused, Bucky passed the water bottle from the fridge to Sam. They had just returned from a run.

\- I’m just saying, Tin-Man, that sooner or later, she’ll have you wrapped around her finger. She might not have you just yet, but that doesn’t mean she won’t. Look, what I’m trying to say is – he took a swig from the bottle, it was a very hot day – that woman, Amelia, is a dream: she’s quite good-looking, her brain is amongst the most wonderful ones of these decade, she’s witty, funny and completely stunning, in all aspects.

\- And you’ve learned all of this about her, how, exactly? I don’t see you talking to her, and I’m with her almost twenty-four-seven.

\- Well – Sam smiled mischievously – you are not with her at night, and perhaps that’s the time I visit – he winked.

James laughed at Sam’s occurrences, he had grown fond of him and they got along very well, even more since they decided to be roommates. He took off his sweat-soaked shirt and walked the few steps that separated him from Sam and nudged him in the ribs.

\- Sure, Sam – he scoffed – keep dreaming. Perhaps it’ll come true someday.

\- You really think so, Bucky? – although it was sarcastic, there was a hopeful undertone in his voice – you think I’d have a chance with her?

Noticing the hope, Bucky felt a pang of guilt for what he was going to say next.

\- But of course! It’s going to take some time, though, since my left arm is probably going to grow back before she even looks your way.

Sam’s face dropped, he rolled his eyes and he frowned.

\- Not cool, Tin-Man, not cool.

Both of them walked to their respective rooms and started to get ready for their works. Sam didn’t have to go to his until almost noon, so he took his time. Bucky, however, was leaving the apartment half an hour later, on his way to Amelia’s office.

* * *

As he crossed the doors, he asked for the morning updates from one of his coworkers. The night had been calm as usual, with the most relevant news being that Amelia bought gifts for the agents' kids. Lily and Suzie stayed during the night with her, rotating every other night with Mary and Elise. Protocol dictated, in their agency, that whenever the person of interest was a female, there’d be a female agent with her at all times, this amount doubled by night. Given that her situation was a little bit more… complicated than the usual protection job, she had an extra male agent waiting just in case he was needed (meaning, he slept next door, in this case, given Amelia’s amiable nature, he stayed in her guest bedroom). Call this special treatment, “being close friend to the Starks”. Not the ones from Winterfell, no, but the ones from New York City.

James Barnes knew that he could never have a close relationship with them, Tony specially, given his past. During the past year after The Great War, however, you could see that bridges were being built. At turtle’s speed, of course, but progress was progress. It all began thanks to Morgan, Tony’s five-year-old, who became fascinated with the Sargent’s arm. Tony never managed to quite forgive him, but he found a way to move on. It was only because he truly did that he recommended Bucky’s agency when he found out Amelia needed a security team. He respected Bucky, and that was more than he ever hoped to achieve.

\- But what an incredible sight I have! Look who came to visit! How are you this morning, Sarge? – Amelia always greeted him with joy dripping in her tone, as if he were a friend she had longed very much to see, as if his appearance brought her the biggest of happiness.

Being greeted like that, every morning, put a smile even in the most serious of faces. It definitely put a smile on James’ face and a warmth in his chest that spread further and further each day.

\- Good morning, Amelia – ever since they met, she insisted for him to call her by her first name, _“no, no, Sarge, nothing of that miss/lady thingy, call me by my name”_ and after a week of working with her, he had grown used to call her by her name. It felt natural, now – I’m fine, today, how are you? – he walked towards the desk Amelia had installed for him, she knew he had to check on certain things related to her well-being every now and then during the day, plus, she did not like at all to see him standing all day long so it served a purpose there as well.

\- Well, awesome, to be honest, Sarge – he had told her that if he were to call her by her name, she should as well call him by his, but she rarely did. She just called him Sarge, she said that if she called him by his name, she’d get too comfortable around him and take liberties she shouldn’t be taking, such as sending him photos of clothe she wants to buy but doesn’t decide on which to choose. Calling him Sarge drew a line that stopped her from doing that, and other similar things.

» Last night, my friend sent me this video of a Youtuber who was ranting against me and, you’ll probably think I’m crazy but I found it hilarious and so true regarding certain aspects. Plus, she highlighted some things that I had not taken in consideration for my website or certain holes she found in some of my researches. I mean, of course I got pissed the first time I watched it, then after the second time I watched it, I went through the works she mentioned and found out that out of the three she had mentioned, only one of them lacked all she said, the other two just needed some corrections in the source citing, which was great because if she hadn’t said it, I wouldn’t have noticed at all. I wrote her a thank you e-mail and also on the update of that research I posted today. I’m monologing again, aren’t I? I’m sorry, I get carried away when I’m excited, you know that.

\- And you know it doesn’t bother me, at all. It’s really cute when you do it – she may or may not have blushed intensely when he said this – you remind me of my little sister, she’d also get carried away and “monologue” for various minutes while talking of anything that excited her without noticing that she never let the other person talk – he was happy that he remembered her, but sad that he hadn’t had enough time with her. – I gotta say, though, I will always be amazed with how you handle this type of situation. Any other of my former clients would have reacted in a completely different way, probably “trashing” said Youtuber and fixing things quietly if they needed fixing. And then there’s you: not afraid to recognize your mistakes and thank those who have pointed them to you, even when the way they did it wasn’t the nicest one. You truly are something different, one of a kind and I mean it in the best of ways.

She’d be lying if she said that the way those steel-blue eyes were looking at her did not make her feel warm all over, more than he usually makes her feel, unknowingly. She laughed quietly behind her desk, looked down at her hands trying to calm the blush she felt creeping up her neck and then looked back at him, in an almost adoring way.

\- That’s probably one of the most cliché compliments there are but I really appreciate it. – her tone and eyes were sincere, no traces of sarcasm in her voice, just pure Amelia, without any layers hiding her – Thanks, Sarge, you also are “one of a kind in the best of ways”. I mean, you truly are. How many people there are in this planet who have a full arm made of vibranium, so aesthetically pleasing with all that black and golden details?

Now it was the Sergeant’s time to feel a blush creeping up his neck. Amelia was the kind of person who threw compliments as if it was a common practice to just compliment someone mid-conversation. Bucky believed that it should become a common practice, because if just Amelia can make him feel so good doing so little, he couldn’t imagine just how much the world would change if everyone just began to imitate her. If only the people gave away kind, honest and heartfelt words because they felt like doing it. He knew perfectly well just how powerful a kind word was, because it had been more than once that Amelia’s kind words had lifted his spirits in gray days and shone warm sunlight, bringing him back to life, piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it says "a day in the life" but it's barely an extract. I know, I'm sorry, but when I started to write, the Bucky and Amelia from my head just took over and decided that this was the part of their lives they were showing you today. But don't worry, in the next chapters they'll show you more ;)  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? or not? Please leave a comment! I know it's annoying but, sitting on the other side - now as the writer and not the reader - it's the only way I'll know if you like my work or not, what does it make you feel, or what do you think is going to happen next!!


End file.
